Simply Divine
by Paper Bullet
Summary: She was falling, and he caught her. But when she realizes he was only kidnapping her, she plans to break free of his grasp. Too bad no one ever breaks free of Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. White and Silver

**Simply Divine**

_White and Silver_

**She was falling.** Real hard. She was falling, and there was no one there to catch her. Why would there be? Who would want to catch a falling girl who never did anything for herself? If it took a few broken bones to teach her how to walk, no matter how ironic that sounded, then a few broken bones she would get.

See, when you're falling, you have time to think. Time to think about why you're falling in the first place, and why no one will be there to save you. Feeling the wind rush under you, clothes violently flapping in the wind-- She was truly falling, and there was no one there to catch her. Inuyasha was not there. No, he was off fighting Naraku at the moment. The same went for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. And she was pretty sure Myoga couldn't save her. Hojo was in another world, her mother, brother, and Grampa there, too. And let's face it, she knew even if Kikyou were around, that her incarnation wouldn't lift a finger to save her. Why would she? Why would anyone?

There was no one else to think of, really. Kouga was lying wounded in a ditch with all of his jewel shards extracted. The rest of the clan followed suit, except most were dead. Who else was there? No one. No, that's not true. There was herself, and since she was so weak, so feeble, the only thing she could do was await the crushing impact of the ground which more than welcomed her falling body.

_If this fall doesn't kill me, something else will. _She had lost all hope, and had finally realized what a weakling she truly was. Closing her eyes tightly, she found a painful ball stuck in her throat, restricting her voice. It however failed to restrict the tears that flowed ever-so-freely down her porcelain cheeks.

The ground was coming closer, and she knew--she _knew_-- it would hurt. She couldn't even pretend she was tough, because her tears told anyone who was listening about her fears. Fears of pain, of death. She wished she was like Kikyou, who wasn't afraid of death because she was already mirroring it as is. Blacking out from either pain or the rush, her mind went blank. Was she so weak-minded that she couldn't even think as well?

Something white and silver flashed through the air, whizzing past Kagome. And after the blur was gone, she was no longer falling.

* * *

Brown eyes flashed open, and the only thing her large orbs could see was white. Pure white. _I'm not...Dead, am I? _Sitting up from something soft, she noticed a wet rag fell from her head. Kagome picked it up between her index finger and thumb and inspected it cautiously, as if it were poisoned. God, she had an awful headache. "Where am I?" Her senses came back in a frenzy, causing her face to become slightly flustered.

Her gaze adverted from the rag to the soft bed she was now sitting on, and then all around the room. She was dreaming, right? The young school girl turned her body to the side, her feet falling off of the bed as her toes now lightly skimmed the floor's surface. Kagome stood up and immediately felt sick and wobbly. Had she been falling for so long that it felt odd to stand on solid ground? Walking over to the door, she opened it and went through the port. The makeshift priestess glanced left and right down the hallway, noticing it went on for eternity.

"Hello?" she bellowed slightly. Maybe it wasn't best to be making noise. Maybe she had been captured by the enemy. After walking down the hall for what seemed like hours, Kagome came upon a large central room in which many hallways started and ended from. There were beautiful paintings on the wall, and she walked by each one of them, marveling in their excellence.

"I see you've awoken."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around, having to look up so high to see the speaker's face that her neck hurt. Her eyes widened and her heart pumped loudly against her ribcage, the sound reverberating throughout her entire body. "Se-Sesshomaru." It was safe to say she was confused. And confused was an understatement. "Were...You the one who saved me?"

"I did not save you for the reason you think." Oh no, because he could've cared less if she died or broke every bone in her body. This girl had proven herself to become quite a nuisance in the past, and her dying was one of millions on his 'Things I Don't Care About' list. Turning around, the Lord of the Western Lands started walking off.

Kagome quickly ran to catch up. "So why did you save me?" She knew he had a heart. Why else would he keep a human child around? Everyone had a heart, even him.

"Naraku is planning to use you."

"Use me to what?" She raised a curious eyebrow, still looking up at him as she walked along his side.

He never would understand why his half brother was so fond of humans. They were so god damn annoying. Before he had a chance to explain, Rin came running up to the two.

"My Lord, a man gave me this!" She smiled widely and stuck out her hand, in which held a piece of paper.

A man gave it to her? This meant she was outside. Unsupervised. Oh, heads would roll. The dog demon took the paper and read the simple line to himself.

_Even you cannot protect her._

"What does it say?" Kagome asked. She was much too short to read over his shoulder, and was thankful when he carelessly handed her the paper. "Protect who? Rin? Is she in danger?" She became worried. There had been times in the past where she and Rin were alone and spent time talking. Rin was the cutest and most innocent little girl she had ever met, and anyone trying to do her harm was just plain evil.

"No, you." He continued walking, mentally smirking. _Who said I was protecting her? _Because on the contrary, she should be fearing him right about now. It seemed that everyone else knew about her, except Kagome herself. What a pity. She had no idea why everyone was after her, and she even dared to think he was _saving _her. It was laughable, had he the ability to laugh.

"Me?" Kagome was stopped in her tracks, staring off into space as she wondered what anyone would want with her. She could see the jewel shards, but that was it. And only a few people knew about that, including Naraku, whom wasn't very notorious for delivering letters. There was something going on here, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She eyed Sesshomaru's back suspiciously as he continued walking.

Eyes widening in realization, she knew she had to get out of the castle. Damn! Just when she had stopped falling, she was now about to be pushed over a cliff again. Kagome backed away slowly, ignoring the quizzical look she received from Rin and then turned around. She ran, as fast as she could, too. Stretching her legs, she wondered where the nearest exit was. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but this prison she was held in. She was not being protected, but more like held captive. Was there something she didn't know about?

As the young woman approached a wide corridor guarded by two demons, she slowed her pace until it was a steady walk. They only stared forward and paid her no attention. Were they going to let her go? Was she able to leave freely? As she pushed open the door, her run continued and she headed away from the castle and toward the forest. Not the best place to hide, but it was better than an open road or town where innocent people were at risk. Was she afraid of Sesshomaru?

He was a scary one, she knew that. And he could intimidate anyone with a simple glance. She needed to find the well, or her friends. Somewhere she could be safe. _Why can't I protect myself? _Why must she seek protection from Inuyasha and company, or hide on the other side of the well? She was truly weak.

Short pants bounced inside of her lungs as she stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a tree. Her eyes squinted in pain as a cramp formed in her right side. She had to of run a good mile straight, which was surprisingly far for her to run nonstop. But she was safe. Or at least safer than inside of Sesshomaru's castle.

"Going somewhere."

And, yet again, she jumped nearly twice her height. Angry eyes glanced up to Sesshomaru. "What do you want."

His eyes were dull, and he wore a bored expression. "You can either come back on your own or I can force you."

Her heart hadn't slowed, and fear coursed through her veins. What did he want with the likes of her? He hated humans! "Tell me why you don't want me to leave."

A silent moment passed between the pair, and intense gazes never left the two's eyes.

Within a flash, she saw Sesshomaru disappear. _Where-- _She felt something pierce her back, and then everything went dark again.

* * *

_Kagome stood on the edge of a cliff, an arrow notched in the bow she held offensively. She could see in the near distance Naraku fighting, and aimed for his heart. But suddenly, a burst of energy, as if a barrier had busted, knocked her backwards. And then, she was falling. Real hard. She then felt masculine arms come under her, saving her from falling. "Inuyasha..."_

Kagome jerked from her slumber and shot up. She breathed heavily as beads of sweat rolled down her body. The young priestess found herself in the position she was earlier, looking around the bedroom. Unknowingly, tears started clustering in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She was still falling, and this time, she was determined to save herself.

There was a sharp pain in her back, and she couldn't quite figure out what had caused it. She ignored the pain, because this time she wouldn't be weak. She wouldn't drown in the puddle of pity for herself. She would grin and bare it, because pain was weakness leaving the body. And boy did she have a lot of weaknesses.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the door, only to find it locked this time. "You've gotta be kidding me," she whined and turned around to lean her back against the door. Kagome slumped downward until she was sitting on the floor, her head hung low in defeat. She wouldn't let her confusion get the best of her. She would break out of here and run away, only relying on herself. That's how it was meant to be.

She must've fallen asleep on the floor, because she awoke to a pounding on the door behind her. It was so violent that it shook her entire body. An annoying voice filled her ears.

"Are you decent, woman!" Jaken yelled as he pounded a fist onto the door. "I'm coming in, girl!"

Kagome groaned and scooted forward so she wouldn't be hit when the door swung open. When it did, a green imp appeared in the room. "I was instructed by m'Lord to dress your wound again."

"Well you can tell _y'Lord _that I'm fine." She wasn't though, and she could feel blood leaking through the bandages.

"How dare you speak in such an ill-mannered way toward Lord Sesshomaru! You should be grateful that he hasn't killed you yet, girl!" Sheesh, humans had no respect. He didn't know why Kagome was still alive and why his Lord was putting up with her, because like Kagome, he was left out of the loop on why she was so important at the moment.

Tch. _Yet_. How comforting. She reluctantly stood up and shuffled to the bed, flopping down face-first with her arms spread out. Ouch. Not the best time to be bouncing around like you _don't _have a mild gash in your back. She would've felt nervous and would've called the imp a pervert when he lifted her shirt had it not been for the fact it was Jaken. He probably was anything but wanting to dress her wounds. Wincing slightly as she felt the pressure of the old bandages relieved, she gagged at the smell of blood. He had struck her, hadn't he? Sesshomaru had struck her...Had he no morals? Had he no respect? Striking a woman from behind, what a man he was. As if.

After Jaken finished, he walked back over to the door. "You're to be at dinner tonight, I'll come get you when it's time. And don't try anything funny!" With that, he slammed the door and left.

Kagome then allowed her tears to slip freely down her cheeks, burying her head into the pillow as it muffled her sobs. Why? Why her? She had learned not to become afraid in the Feudal Era, but Sesshomaru was a different case. He was frightening at times, but she usually could stand up to him anyway. Because she knew he had soft spots. Like Rin. And his father. And his brother, though neither would admit it.

She didn't know why she was so worked up. Maybe it was because she had hit a revelation. She realized that she couldn't depend on herself, and that she was the weakest of her group. "I'm such a burden to them all," she mumbled into her pillow. She needed to change. Kagome Higurashi needed to change. And starting tonight, she would prove she wasn't the weak, little girl everyone thought her to be. Heh, Sesshomaru probably looked down on her (even though he did that to everyone). She'd change his views. Tonight at dinner, Kagome would be a new person.

But why dinner? Why was she invited? Was he going to explain the situation? Or perhaps he just wanted to watch her squirm for his own amusement. Either way, she wouldn't be afraid. No, because tonight she was going to change for the better. Tonight, she would catch herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this seemed a little short. I plan to make the next chapter like...Really big. About twice this length. Any who, thanks in advance for those who comment. Love you dearly :D** -Ami**


	2. Changing

**Simply Divine**

_Changing_

**Walking down the ever-so-long hallway,** Kagome stared forward with no emotion. She was going to be strong, and showing emotion wasn't what a strong person did. More or less, she was going to be like Sesshomaru. _Yeah, let's see how long that lasts_, her sarcastic voice mused. It was much, much easier said than done.

Jaken walked in front of her with a scowl, leading her to the dining hall. Why did she get a private meal with his Lord? He never did. Why was she so special? _Then again, with her in our possession, we can't afford to lose her. I can see why m'Lord went through so much trouble to keep her here_, the imp pondered quietly.

As Jaken waved his hand impatiently for her to walk through the door he stopped at, she shot him a glare and then opened the massive port. Walking through, her mouth hung open as she gazed around the room, relishing in its absolute beauty. It was huge! Her eyes averted to Sesshomaru, whom was already sitting at the table's end. Sighing mentally, she walked over to the opposite end and took her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. This cold, emotionless façade was hard to keep up, and she struggled with it. The young woman wondered how Sesshomaru did it so well; little did she know, he was simply born with it. It was no act for him.

Things were too quiet for her liking. "I want to know why I'm here," Kagome snapped, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving the man she was growing more and more despiteful toward.

"Because I brought you here," Sesshomaru replied smartly. It didn't take much to make her look dumb, and truth be told, he liked doing it. In fact, he liked doing it to everyone.

"Okay, let me rephrase. Why did you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru had anticipated this question, among others. And while he didn't enjoy socializing with anyone, let alone humans, he would explain. And only for the reason that he wanted to see the look on her face when he told her. "You are here because that human girl, the other one Inuyasha seems so fond of, is dead."

Kagome's eyebrows raised in shock. "I don't understand…"

Geeze, was she naturally an idiot or was it just all humans? "Naraku has killed her. Though you are unaware, the remaining parts of your spirit have returned. You now possess the unique ability to produce a Shikon no Tama." Now, Sesshomaru didn't care for the jewel whatsoever. He viewed anyone using it as a weakling. Their power isn't sufficient enough, so they must use artificial ones? Pathetic. But there were many people, having learned this, after her because of it. Whether it was a rumor or not didn't erase the fact that Naraku wanted her. And if Naraku, being his enemy, wanted anything that would benefit him, then Sesshomaru would take it first to lure him in. He needed to finish off the guy once and for all, but when he kept running away, it was kind of hard.

It took a moment for Kagome to digest this. "Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Midoriko was the only one who could do this, and she was like… Very powerful!" she retorted. _I know I'm not as strong as Kikyo was, but if what he says is true about her death and my soul returning, then I have to potential to meet her power. But not Midoriko's!_ The simple thought alone was absurd.

Sesshomaru didn't know what a phone was or why he should hold one, but he ignored it nevertheless. "I do not care if you are disbelieving. It matters not."

"Okay Mister I'm-so-hot, how did you find this out, hmm?" Kagome's hands balled up into tiny fists as her frustration leaked from her not-so-cold-anymore face.

"Naraku is the one who believes this. Whether it is true or false is not my concern. Besides, at your current state, you cannot make a jewel. But given the right types of souls and training, you can." Or so he had been told. He wasn't very interested in these kinds of things; humans, their whoop-dee-doo specialties, any of it. Because they were still weak, just as always.

Kagome's eyes glanced toward the door, and she wondered what her chances were of escaping while he seemed to have his guard down.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes avert to the door, an escape plan forming in her head. His eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly. Did she think she'd make it? "I wouldn't, unless you want another injury," he warned.

Kagome shook in slight rage at his threat. Who was HE to keep her here? "You can't control me, buddy! You're Inuyasha's older brother!" She knew that Sesshomaru cared for his younger sibling. He would never do harm to someone Inuyasha cared for.

"Oh?" he replied nonchalantly. A challenge? Was she giving him a challenge? When the smell of her fear sparked up at his remark, the scene was very different within an instant.

Kagome found herself standing, her back pressed against an unfamiliar warmth. Glancing to the bottom corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru's poison claws aimed at her throat threateningly.

The demon Lord stood behind her, his right arm wrapped around her chest as his claws just barely skimmed the surface of her skin. His cold, emotionless eyes stared down at her, watching as her breath and heart rate increased dramatically. The accelerated pulse was almost musical, really. "Do not be fooled into thinking I will not harm you because you are that half-breed's woman. He'll be dead the next time I see him anyway."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She knew this was a lie, but she quickly relaxed at that thought. "You always say that, but you never quite finish him off, do you? Either he's stronger than you or you care for him and go easy. It's one of the two--." Her words were cut short as she winced from the prickling feeling of claws digging into her skin. They pressed firmly into her flesh, slowly inching deeper until blood seeped from the wound. When she felt the talons retract and the body behind her step backward, she fell to her hands and knees, her right hand gripping her throat securely. The poison started making its effect.

Of course, he hadn't punctured her skin nearly enough to leave a deadly amount. Just enough so she'd pass out and stop her senseless babbling.

Kagome's knees and arm wobbled as she tried in vein to support her body. Her vision blurred and the next thing she saw was the room moving. It wasn't actually the room of course, but her body, as it collapsed to the cold marble floor. All consciousness left her motionless figure.

Walking around her body as it was sprawled out on the floor, he headed toward the door. "Jaken," he commanded with a strict tone.

"Uh, yes me Lord?" the green demon replied, walking in the room. He glanced to Kagome; apparently their meal was cut short. Such a shame, too, that it hadn't even been brought out.

"Take her." With those two simple words, he headed to exit the room, intending to attend to some political matters regarding the Western Lands.

"Yes m'Lord," Jaken sighed as he walked over to the sleeping girl. "Silly human! You probably said something stupid that angered him!" he yelled.

Kagome moaned, opening her eyes as she saw feet walking away from her. "Like I care," she breathed, her vision becoming less and less blurry by the second.

Sesshomaru froze, his eyes slightly widened. _She reversed the poison's effects_, he though quizzically. Was this the extent of her power, being able to reverse it so quickly? Or was purifying any impurities just a small glimpse of it? Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe she _did _have the abilities to produce the artificial power. He sniffed the air, and couldn't smell any of his toxins. She had purified them all so quickly... He turned around and stared down at her as she stood up.

Standing to her full height, she stared at Sesshomaru. Even if the poison was gone, she still bled from the neck. Brown orbs locked with his. "You tried to kill me!" she yelled, in clear shock.

The Lord's eyes narrowed. "If I wanted you dead, it would be done before you realized what happened."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long, and for the shortness of this chapter. But I needed to cut it off here, so sorry.

A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I write based on your motivations and encouragement, and love hearing your input. Much love.


	3. A Day of Failed Attempts

**Simply Divine**

__

A Day of Failed Attempts

**Kagome sat in her room,** cross-legged and in deep thought. While Sesshomaru's mansion held the quality of a nice hotel back in her own era, she couldn't stay here. The demon maids weren't so demonic, and were actually quite nice. They always offered to bring her food, or heat up some bath water, or bring her something. Her room was gorgeous, and very cleanly style, with graceful décor. The sheets were fine and silky, expensive most likely. The food was top-notch, always prepared perfectly.

She had to get out.

She needed to find a way to escape…a way that would actually work. It hadn't worked before, but that was probably because there had been no premeditation involved. No planning. She didn't even compare in strength to Sesshomaru. He could overpower her with his pinky finger. So she had to rely on her wits. Her incomplete high school education was enough to outwit a Lord in the Feudal Era, right? Just because he was regarded so highly and had so much power said nothing about his intelligence.

Though, she knew that her logic wouldn't suffice. Sesshomaru might not know what the square root of pie is, but he knew a lot more than she did. He knew, despite his distaste for them, how the human mind worked. He knew that she would try to escape. So it was her job to escape without him knowing how, when, or where. She had to be sneaky, sly, and quiet… She frowned at that thought. She wasn't the most coordinated girl on the planet.

Her eyes shifted to the window in her room. Sesshomaru probably knew the thought would cross her mind. An idea hit her at that thought, and the enlightenment felt great. She jumped up from her bed and walked over to the window. She swung it open, and tore a piece of her red ascot. She stuck it on the notch. _Perfect! Now it looks like I escaped from the window_, she mused, proud of herself. She then looked around the room for something sharp. Her eye caught something on the around, and she spotted the hair pin. _Probably Rin's_, she pondered. Snatching it up, she stuck it in the keyhole and jimmied the lock. The door popped open, and she looked down at the bobby pin. Kagome threw it out the open window and then rushed out the door, locking it behind her.

She ran down the hallway, turning corner after corner, until she came to the corridors. She slipped out silently, and could see the forest ahead of her. Something blocked her view. She stared up disbelievingly at Sesshomaru, but then to his hand, which held something shiny.

"It doesn't take a genius to know why someone would through a pin out a window of a locked room." It crushed beneath his fingers, and Kagome mentally sighed.

Without being told, she turned around and headed back toward her room. She needed a Plan B. Kagome heard a young, cheery voice calling her name, and she looked up from the ground to see Rin was running toward her. "Hi, Rin!"

"Kagome! Master Jaken told me you're staying here now," she said through a happy, but interested look. "Is that true?"

Kagome shook her head, getting ready to reply, but someone interrupted her.

"Yes."

Kagome's teeth ground at the sound of his voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so happy! Now I can have someone who will help me pick flowers." She smiled up at Kagome. "Would you like to help me?"

"I'd love to."

"Great! We'll go in to the forest," the young girl replied and started skipping off. "Come on Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and ran to catch up with her. _Why isn't he objecting? I… _Realization set in. _That dirty…! He knows I wouldn't abandon Rin in the forest… But, how can he trust that I won't? I know he cares for Rin, and also, he wouldn't want me to escape…_

"Let's get this over with, silly girl!" Jaken cried by the front entrance.

Oh. She got it. The imp was their escort. _Wait a minute… This works out perfectly! Because now, I can run away. Rin will have Jaken to watch over her. I'll just have to outsmart the little demon. _She smiled down at Rin and walked next to the skipping girl, Jaken behind them. Once deep into the forest, Rin dragged Kagome to a meadow nearby, filled with colorful flowers and plant. Jaken only sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome whispered.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile, a bouquet clutched in his fingers.

"Do you think you could distract Jaken? I want to collect some flowers for him, but I want it to be a surprise." She felt bad lying to the girl, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Rin nodded and ran over to Jaken. "Jaken! Jaken!"

"What is it, girl?!"

"I heard Lord Sesshomaru giggle the other day," she said in astonishment.

"WHAT! Silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru would never do such a thing! Stop making up lies!"

"I owe you one, Rin," Kagome said under her breath and slipped away into the forest again. Once out of Jaken's sight, she darted as fast as she could. It wouldn't be long before Jaken realized he'd been had, and would go tattle on her. So she had to get out quick. Because the moment Sesshomaru knew what was up, was the moment she got caught.

She skidded to a halt, dirt and dust rising a foot from the ground in the process. _No way… _She was sure it wasn't possible. Jaken probably hadn't even noticed yet, and if her had, it would take him a good two minutes to get back to the mansion. But her eyes couldn't deceive her. She stared up and into cold, golden eyes.

"Do not take me for a fool."

__

He knew I'd try to run… So why let me go? What's he trying to prove?

"You simply can't escape without my knowing it. Stop trying. Your attempts are a nuisance and I have not the time to be wasting recapturing you." His eyes narrowed at the look she gave him. She didn't care, and that was fine. Because he didn't either. "If need be, there are restraints."

Kagome's eyes widened. _He would actually tie me up? No… He wouldn't, he's just not… _"I'm not going to be used as a pawn for you to get to Naraku!"

"You have no choice."

"When Inuyasha comes, you won't have the ability to kill him. Not your own brother. When he comes, you'll let me walk right out the door."

The dog demon stared at her with a dull expression, unamused at her words. He reached to grab her, but was repelled… She closed her eyes tightly and stuck her hands out reflexively, and when he came within close proximity of her, a large ball of spiritual power shocked and repelled his arm. He stared down at his sleeve, which had been singed and burned through. His eyes glanced back to hers, and neither could believe what just transpired.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for it being so short again. I apologize. I think, not next chapter, but the chapter after that is around about four times this length, though, so woohoo haha.

Thanks for your comments and reviews. I appreciate them. -Ami

Ah, did they have windows back then? I have no clue. Let's just say for the story's sake they did.


End file.
